The Beach Party
by MyaaDistrictHufflepuff
Summary: The second chapter to Niall meeting Jesakiera as people requested. They get alot closer, Amelia Tomlinson is mentioned in this story, she is one of my friends characters that are dating Zayn in her fan fictions. She'll be more in the next chapter. THANKS GUYS! Please read and review


**NIALL'S POV******

I went around to the diner later that afternoon dressed in a white tank top, black studded belt, White skinny jeans and black high tops. I pulled into the car park next to it, did my final touch up in the mirror and jumped out of the car.  
I could recognise Jesakiera from a far; she had changed out of her work clothes into a summer mullet dress. It really brought out her eyes, and curves.  
"Hey Niall," She smirked.  
"Hey,"  
"I hope you don't mind, I had to bring along my best friend Casey, she literally begged me too!" Jesakiera sighed.  
"No, it's okay! The more the merrier," I reassured her.  
To be honest while looking at her, I was finding it harder to concentrate on her eyes. She is just so beautiful. Casey her friend is quite short, her blonde hair falls evenly on her shoulders, she wore a Asking Alexandria tee with short denim shorts and thongs.  
**  
JESAKIERA'S POV******

All three of us walked back to Niall's black porche, he ran infront of me and held the door open. I steadily sat in his car and did my seat belt up as he went to the driver's side.  
"Oh, don't worry guys. I'll get my own door, thanks for the offer though, really appreciate it." Casey huffed as she opened her door and did up her seatbelt.  
"Anytime, glad I could help," grinned Niall. I couldn't help but love that cheeky grin of his. It was about three thirty when we got to the beach. I stepped out of the porche and breathed in the deep smell of salty water. Casey walked up beside me as we met up with Niall's other friends.

**NIALL'S POV**

Harry, Liam, and Louis all ran up and greeted me with high fives and Harry with a hug.  
"Hey guys, I'd like you too meet Jesakiera and her friend Casey," I said.  
"Oh, so you're the lucky lady. Niall's been talking about you all day so far since we left that diner." Harry added. She blushed, and so did I.  
"Hi boys," she said waving.  
"Jesakiera, this is Harry, Louis and Liam."  
I'd say they bonded pretty well, "Where's Zayn?" I mentioned. "Turns out you aren't the only guy who found someone recently," Liam winked. There was a short silence, but we turned towards the bonfire party and started to walk closer to everyone.  
**  
JESAKIERA'S POV**

Casey and I grabbed a drink of lemonade and sat on the side in the sand. There was everything here, music, games, dancing, PEOPLE. "Would you care to have a dance?" Harry whispered to Casey, before I knew it she was up and away from me, in the sea of moving bodies. I was left alone for a few minutes, I took this time to check my Facebook on my iPhone. I was replying to a inbox when there was a shift in the sand, and Niall was sitting next to me. "What are you doing?" He smirked.  
"Stop it!" I giggled.  
"Stop what?"  
"That thing you do, every time you talk to me your eyes light up and you're constantly smiling. It is too adorable!" I exclaimed. We both laughed, he sat there with me for most of the night. Just talking about nothing in particular, I noticed as we were talking I could see Harry and Casey together with each other's tongues down one-another's throat. "That boy moves quickly," I said eyeing Harry. "Yeah, you get used to him. His a little flirt." Niall replied. We ended up going for a walk to go get some ice cream from a nearby café/bar.

**NIALL'S POV  
**

I bought her a choc mint ice cream, and treated myself with a caramel one. I sat down at a wooden bench and signalled Jesakiera to come over and join me. We watched the sun set over the salty ocean, "So beautiful," I murmured.  
"It is." She agreed.  
"I was talking about you." I caught her eyes, she blushed. She shuffled closer to me, and I placed my arm around her waist. We stayed for a while and started to talk more, after this chat I felt like I knew her better. We both shared some emotional things, like me crying in Finding Nemo. We both spotted Louis and Eleanor walking together along the shore. "We'd better get back to the party, Casey might start getting worried." Jesakiera suggested. We walked back, but I didn't remove my arm from her waist.

**CASEY'S POV**

"Hey Harry, let's go get a drink," I suggested. He nodded in return, we left the little dance floor and went to a nearby cooler and grabbed out two cans. Harry nicked off somewhere when I saw Niall and Jesakiera coming back standing VERY close together.  
"Ooh La La, love is in the air," I teased.  
"Yeah, don't think I didn't see you and Harry getting down on each other," She replied. I didn't know whether to laugh, be furious, or what. So I just sipped on my drink.  
"Where'd you guys go off too anyway?" I said suddenly changing the topic. They both smiled at each other and smirked, "we just went for a walk."  
I walked away from both of them, gesturing to Jesakiera 'I'm watching you'.

**NIALL'S POV**

The party began to die down when I suggested to the boys and Eleanor, Jesakiera and Casey, that we should head of and go back to the Villa we were staying in. They all seemed to agree, so we split up into the three different cars we had and met up 15minutes later.  
As Casey and Jess got out the car, Louis, Liam and Eleanor finally pulled in. Then after that, Zayn, Harry and Amelia, Louis' cousin.  
"Am I the only one that's hungry?" I groaned. "Not this time Nialler! Let's get some Pizza!" Exclaimed Harry. We went inside to the lounge and sat down. Louis and Eleanor picked a couple movies to watch, while Harry and I ordered the pizzas on the laptop, he wouldn't let me order them myself.  
Louis stood up from the movie shelf then came over infront of everyone.  
"Okay, your choices are, Saw or Wolf Creek?" He grinned. "I have to go to Australia in a couple months, so saw." Casey voted. Saw was agreed to, we didn't watch the movie until the pizza got here, so within that time, we played a whole bunch of games.  
Once the pizza had arrived, we settled in, dimmed the lights and snuggled. Jess laid in my arms, Casey sat at the end of our sofa, Zayn and Amelia snuggled together, same with Eleanor. Harry on the other hand, well he was snuggling with Zayn. There was a lot of complaints about that, so Harry had to get kicked off. He kept groaning about how painful the floor was.

Half way through the movie, the pizza was already gone. Jesakiera had already fallen asleep, she looked so peaceful and quiet, I placed my arm around her waist as we laid on our sides, and also fell asleep.


End file.
